dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Watchmen Vol 1 5
* * Supporting Characters: * * * ** Charlie ** Detective Steven Fine ** Detective Joe Bourquin Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Bernie and Bernie * Dominique Hirsh * Joey * Seymour David Locations: * ** *** Midtown Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * |StoryTitle2 = Treasure Island: Treasury of Comics |Synopsis2 = Treasure Island: Treasury of Comics is a book which details the creation of Tales of the Black Freighter and the appeal of pirate comics, which first became popular after the 1950's when comic books were scrutinized (except for certain comic books that were inspired by government-sponsored agents). In May 1960 Tales of the Black Freighter was created by artist Joe Orlando and relatively new writer Max Shea and published by National Comics (now called DC), and tells the story of "a vessel from Hell" that takes on the souls of "evil men so that they may walk its blood-stained decks for all eternity." Although the title did not escape controversy as it was notable for its horrific scenes of piratical brutality and excesses, it did not lose its audience. After nine issues, Orlando left the project - due to creative differences with Shea - and he is replaced by Walt Feinberg, a relatively unknown but capable artist who is best known for his western titles. One of their more notable collaborations was the two-part "Marooned" story in issues 23 and 24. A one-character story about a young mariner shipwrecked by pirates of the Black Freighter and his desperate attempt to warn his hometown of the hell-ship's approach. Until issue 31, Shea quit the project following similar creative differences and he disappeared from the public eye. |Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Max Shea * * | Notes = *The title of this issue is based on the phrase from William Blake's poem "The Tyger". Also, one of the policemen cautiously entering Jacobi's home states "here be tygers," which could also mean the practice of filling in unknown areas on old maps with "Here be dragons." *On page 7, panel 1, the poster featuring Buddha with a yellow sun behind his head is spattered with a spot of blood. The blood marks the sun in the same position as the blood on The Comedian's smiley face badge, and also covers the Buddha's left eye. On page 15, in the scene where Ozymandias is beating his would-be assassin, some blood flies in front of the yellow flower on Ozymandias' lapel, making it resemble the smile button. *Rorschach's remark that his landlady "reminds him of his mother" foreshadows revelations that are to come in the next issue. *Veidt's comment that the ancient Egyptians saw death "as launching on a voyage of spiritual discovery" is part of his philosophy (5:13:6). One can assume, and foreshadows the end of Watchmen, which is brought about by Veidt and his Egyptian philosophy of death. *Rorschach's speech bubble changes into a normal speech bubble once he is unmasked. | Trivia = *The poster in the background (5:7:6) and later taken as police evidence is for the album " ," which is a palindrome that is also a mirror image, reinforcing the primary theme of this issue. *The "Who Watches the Watchmen?" graffiti appears next to the "Hiroshima lovers" graffiti (5:11:5). *Rorschach pass by a movie poster of (5:18:2). *In "Treasure Island Treasury of Comics," the title "A Man on Fifteen Dead Men's Chests" refers to the classic pirate song of the same name. | Recommended = | Links = }}